My Story
by WisperRanger26
Summary: You should know that I'm mute, half Skandian and Morgarath's daughter. This is following me through my life. Rated T because of fighting in a later chapter. Yay. (Summary sucks ok?)
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing and no one but Wisper and Nigel and the man who is nameless. Everyone else belongs to the one, the only, John Flanagan!

 ***Wisper's POV***

I ran, stumbling over roots, branches whipping my face. They called after me. Thief, traitor, an offense to the crown. I'm used to that though. After all, what do you expect if you're both half Skandian and Morgarath's daughter?

Everywhere I go, people know me and who my parents were because so many people recognize Morgarath in me. I have long blonde hair, almost white, and I wear gray-black clothes because they help me hide in the night.

I'm not evil, just thought to be because of my parents. I want to be a Ranger more than anything.

I run until my breath becomes ragged. Then I curl up at the base of a tree and sleep claims me.

 ***Gilan's POV***

Blaze let out a neigh, letting me know that someone was coming. I get up quietly, as the steps outside creaks softly. I open the door just as the fist came down to knock. I sway out of the way.

The fist's owner looks very surprised and flustered.

"Well?" I prompt.

"There's a thief, a traitor at the village. She ran into the forest and we need you to catch her." The man said.

"And what did this thief steel?" I ask.

"She, um... stole two ducks from Nigel." The man said, but I know he's lying. Still, I ask him to show me to the place she went into the woods.

She was clearly in a hurry. She left a pretty clear path. But the village people wouldn't have been able to track her. At least, not farther than a few feet in. Still, I find her with ease.

She's curled up near a tree, breathing softly. I look on in shock, seeing that she bore a striking resemblance to Morgarath. I gently shake her to wake her up. She looks up at me in shock.

"Hello." I say. "I'm Ranger Gilan. Who are you?"

She looks around a grabs a stick, then sweeps away the leaves from the ground. Then she writes in the dirt. ' _I'm Wisper. I'm mute.'_

"Oh, then, hello Wisper." I say.

' _What will you do with me? I know you were sent.'_

"I'm just going to ask you to come with me, though I doubt you stole anything." I say, then I smile.

 ***Imma line break***

"So, the villagers say you stole something. Did you?" I ask the girl.

' _No. They say I am evil because of my parents. A Sandian and Morgarath for a mother and father. I want to be a Ranger though. I don't want to be evil.'_ she writes.

I smile. "I'm glad you don't want to be evil, because you look like a good friend."

She smiles.

' _Can I be your apprentice? I would work super hard and I would practice until I drop and'_ She stops writing as I lay a hand on her arm.

"I suppose we could work something out." I say.

Wisper jumps up, her chair clattering to the floor. She leans over and hugs me hard. At first I stiffen up at the sudden contact, but then I relax into her arms.

 ***Wisper's POV***

I can't believe he accepted me! Wow, me, a Ranger! I told him not to treat me any different just because I'm a girl, and I'm glad for that.

"Wisper!" Gilan calls.

I stand up and walk over to him.

"So, first we need to wash the dishes, sweep the floor, chop the firewood, clean the fireplace, and beat the rugs." Gilan says.

' _What? I thought you said you wouldn't treat me like a girl.'_ I write.

"And I'm not. This is no mighty castle. This is a lowly cabin, and we have to clean." He says as if it's obvious. And it is obvious.

I nod, and roll up my sleeves and grab the broom.

 ***Line break, because I can't figure this thing out***

 _So, how do you guys like this? I may have made a little reference to this story in my story 'Daddy.' This is the snippet:_

 _'_ _Will: Umm, you see, a friend has you in mind. You'll have to wait for my friend to find you and then write about it._

 _Me: Noo, you can't leave me on a cliffhanger in my own book!'_

 _So ya, this is in response to that. I've actually been planning this thingy for a while._

 _~Wisper Ranger 26_


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one but Wisper. Everyone else belongs to John Flanagan. :3

 ***Hi, Imma line break!***

Finally I'm done. I lay the rug into it's place and smooth out a couple corners.

I tap Gilan on the shoulder and he looks up from his paper. I manage to catch a glimpse of it before he puts it away.

 _Girl missing; black hair, green eyes, brown dress._

That's all I saw.

"So, you're done?" I nod. "Come on out then." He walks briskly outside, and I follow. I'm pretty tall for my age, nearly as tall as Gilan.

He drops a bundle onto the grass. "A Ranger's job is to gather information and take care of lawbreakers. Sometimes we bring the criminals in, sometimes if it's too important we just, take care of it. And sometimes, we need to fight. So we have our own style of weapons.

"Bows, because we try to keep our enemies at a distance. But sometimes we have to fight at close quarters, so it's a good idea to know how to do it. The saxe knife and the throwing knife are our other main weapons. In your second year you'll be issued you strikers." Each time Gilan said the name of a weapon, he help it up.

The bow is a strange s shape, curving around. I think it's called a recurve bow. The saxe is almost a short sword, and the throwing knife it short and balanced. There are also some arrows, and a quick count tells me that there are about 20 arrows.

"Go on, try out the bow." the Ranger said.

I grab the arm guards and slip them on. I'm not stupid after all. Then I take the bow and an arrow and look for a target. I see a hay bale and take aim, and fire. The arrow hisses off and hits the hay bale, near the center.

I look over a Gilan and see him nod. "Not bad for your first try. Not bad at all." I look back and something catches my eye. I look back and see a sword at Gilan's side. I gesture towards it questioningly. He hadn't mentioned that Rangers train in the sword.

"Oh, that. I'm the only Ranger to train in the sword. My father was Battlemaster David, so I started training with the sword at age 9. Then I became a Ranger and my mentor, Halt, thought that it would be a shame to let all that training go to waste." He explained.

My jaw dropped. He was _Halt's_ apprentice? The Halt? How..? He saw my expression and nodded.

"Yes, I was Halt's apprentice. The Halt. Now, backstories aside, you need to practice. You have pretty good posture with the bow, so I obviously just need to get you to practice."

I can't wait. Gilan said we were going to get me a horse. A horse! Finally we arrive.

"Hullo Old Bob!" Gilan says.

And old man comes up, with an irrepressible twinkle in his eye. A twinkle of humor and joy. I already like him. I wave.

"Hullo Ranger Gilan! What can I do for ya today?" the man says, and I get the idea that he already knows.

"We need a horse for Miss Wisper here." Gilan says grinning.

"Right this way miss, 'n watch your step." He says, but I've already vaulted the fence. "Very athletic." Bob comments.

He shows me to a stable, and points out three horses. "Take a look, and see which one ya like. Or which one likes ya." He says, that twinkle in his eye brighter than before. I smile.

I let my gaze wander over the ponies. They're all short and slightly shaggy, and immensely cute. One is black and white, another tan, and another is black and brown.

My eyes stop on the black and brown.

His face is brown with some black splots and his body is black with huge brown splots. I wonder for a moment if he's black with brown splots or brown with black splots. It doesn't matter though. I know that he's the one.

I point to him and a word comes to mind. Acorn.

"So Acorn chose ya, did 'e?" I nod. "Good choice, good choice." Old Bob murmurs and I don't know whether he's talking to the horse or me. "Take 'er out 'n walk 'er around a bit." he said.

I unhook the lock for the stable and open the door. Acorn tries to make a break for it, but I'm ready and I block the entrance. I grab her bridle, gentle but firm. Then I lead her out. I wish I could praise the horse for cooperating, but I can't.

Gilan is waiting outside. "So, you like this one?" I nod enthusiastically.

"Quiet un, isn't she." Old Bob said.

"She can't talk Bob." Gilan said.

"Ahh, mute?"

"Mute, not dumb." Gilan says and I laugh.

"So, you wanna mount 'er?" Bob asks me, and I nod. I seem to be doing a lot of this so far. "Grab the saddle over there and saddle 'er up." Old Bob says, and he helps me. I catch on pretty quickly.

Just as I put my foot in the stirrups, Gilan snorts.

I look questioningly at them. They're obviously containing smiles. Too obviously. I stop.

I balance on one leg and write ' _What?'_

"Nothing." Gilan and Bob chorus.

' _Oh, I think we both know that it's not nothing. I'm pretty sure there's something I need to know, and I'm not mounting 'till you tell me what.'_ I'm almost out of paper. I'll have to get more soon.

"Oh, she's a smart one!" Bob says, cackling.

I look very questioningly at the two men.

"Oh, fine, Ranger horses require a passcode to mount them." Gilan said.

Really? How dumb do they think I am? But they both look serious, so…

' _What's Acorn's passcode?'_ I write.

"Acorn's passcode is *this is blocked, because Acron is _my_ horse, not yours and you'll never ride him or know his passcode*."

I nod. I make my best *blocked* face, hoping that it will work. Acorn seems to nod. I hope this means I can ride her. I cautiously mount her and wait for a count of 5. Then I make the go motion with my feet. At least, I hope it's to go motion.

Acorn starts trotting, and I ease her into a gallop. We fly out of the pen, leaping over the fence like it's nothing. My long hair streams off into the wind. I'm breathless with admiration for my new horse. She's so fast!

We jump logs and streams, and I realize we're a long way from Old Bob's, so I turn Acorn back. She turns like nothing I ever could've imagined.

When we're back I try to make Acorn stop, and she goes from a full on gallop to a dead stop. I have a really sloppy grin plastered all over my face.

"Well, Acorn sure has a bit of speed." Gilan says.

 ***Hi, Imma line break***

 _So, what do you think of chapter two? If you review my stories, I'll review yours! When I have time at least..._


	3. Chapter 3

Gilan's POV*

She's a good girl. Hard working, uncomplaining, loyal. I'm not worried about her parentage. But I am worried about what Crowley will say when he learns of her parents. Not so much about the Skandian in her, but Morgarath. She obviously isn't evil, but Crowley won't know that.

Yet.

I have to figure out a way to prove to Crowley that she's a good girl. I bring my mind back to what I started doing, reading the report.

3 robberies, all of them taking a considerable sum of money. All of the families were killed in their sleep.

"Hey, Wisper, we've got a mission." I call. Wisper comes up to me panting a few seconds after I called. She has a questioning look in her eyes.

"We've got a mission. Remember how I told you sometimes Rangers have to take care of people? Well, we have to do that now." I explain.

*Wisper's POV*

We're on a mission. I wonder how it'll go. Right now, we're just plodding along.

 ***Hi, Imma line break***

It's night now. We move into the town. We have to be stealthy, because we have to gather information. I creep along, going at a semi-slow-medium pace, using houses and alleyways to hide.

I duck under an iron bar, and stop. Somethings stopping me. Somethings pulling my hair. I turn my head and my hair is caught on the bar.

I tap hard on some wood.

"What?" Gilan whispers, so quietly I nearly miss it. I point to my hair. Gilan pulls out his saxe knife. "I'm going to have to cut it." He whispers. I nod.

After a few seconds I'm free. I reach up, and feel my hair. It's choppy and short now, whereas before it was waist length, long and flowing. My head feels light, instead of heavy with my hair. I nod my thanks, and Gilan continues on.

 ***Imma line break***

*Gilan's POV*

A tapping sound fills the night air. I turn, and see Wisper.

"What?" I whisper, so quietly that at first I thought she missed it. She points to her hair. It seems to be stuck. "I'm going to have to cut it." I say, and she nods. I draw my saxe and slid it through her hair.

 _Shing!_

She reaches up and touches her new hairline. She nods, and I continue.

 ***Imma line break***

 _So, not much in this chapter. My hair gets cut. Woop dee doo. I'm trying guys, ok? It's hard to update when you're grounded from the computer. Which I am. For another week or so. Yay. I'll try._


	4. Chapter 4

This case is so much more than we bargained for. Instead of being a simple runaway or kidnapping, it's a small-large-medium-heck, I don't know-some sort of run-in with the Temujai. Gilan said I should go back to Norgate Fief and tell Baron Lith about it, then he can send a letter to King Duncan.

I just hope I can get there in time.

Gilan went on ahead, telling me that he was going to scout it out. He told me about them, and what I know isn't good. They're very intelligent and even more savage and merciless. If it comes to a fight, he'll be outnumbered and he has a soul-unlike them.

A sack was thrown over my head, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Noo!" I cry, and the sack is shut tight enough to cut off my air supply. Slowly, everything turned even more black, if that's even possible, and I fell unconscious.

 ***Imma line break***

I groan and immediately wish I hadn't; for my throat is on fire. I remember everything from yesterday-I never do get that rushing memory like in the fairy tales-and groan again which causes my throat to flare up again.

"Up." A voice growled, and my head swung over. A short, but strong, man who stood bow-legged as if he rode more than a little. He had a recurve bow slung over his shoulder.

"Dammit." I curse, then wince as pain ripples across my throat. _(Thanks to RedRose-Arrow from Wattpad for that term!)_

"Quiet. Up, walk. Come with. No fight, no hurt." The man said, clearly not knowing Araluen or the common tongue very well. I nod, and stand. Nothing happens, so I take a tentative step forwards. Still nothing. He's watching me like a halk watches a mouse.

I start walking, and he swings up onto his horse and starts forwards. I have to jog to keep up, but it's no matter. I'm fit, so it's not hard. After the entire day however, it's another story.

My breath comes in ragged gasps and my legs are sore and over-used. Never again will I complain about the obstacle course. Then with a start, I realize I may never even get to see it again.

 ***Imma line break***

There's more than I originally thought. Which, by the way, was about twenty or thirty. Just an advance party, nothing more. This was more than that, this is a large raid. Maybe fifty men.

In other words, not good.

I rush to get back to Norgate. I have to tell Lith, and get a (small) army! They've capturing young girls here and there, and Wisper's out there!

 ***Imma line break***

 _And here I leave you in my life-story peeps. Sorry it took so long! Until next time!_

 _~Wisper Ranger 26_


	5. Chapter 5

I won't tell them anything.

 _Crack!_

I won't tell them anything.

 _Crack!_

I won't tell them anything.

 _Crack!_

I promised myself I wouldn't tell them anything when I got here. No matter what, I won't say a word.

 _Crack!_

I can feel my strength depleting each time my tormentor brings the whip down. Little spots dance and twirl at the edges of my vision.

I won't tell them anything.

 ***Imma line break***

Blaze thunders through Norgate's walls, and I dismount.

"Thanks girl. Just stay here 'till I can get Baron Lith to help us out, kay?" Gilan said. Blaze snorted, and Gilan tossed her an apple. Gilan ran up the stairs into the main tower, to Baron Lith's office.  
"Ranger Gilan, you look awful. Can I do anything for you?" Lith asked.

"Just send maybe sixty men to the Plains of Uthal, and it'll be fine. There's quite a large raid going on, from the Temujai. I have reason to believe they're taking slaves. Didn't Wisper tell you?" Gilan asked.

"No, she never even came here. Haven't seen her recently." Lith said. "Why?"

"Then she's been captured. She's too smart to get lost." Gilan said in a daze.

"Gilan, please, get some rest." Lith urged, but Gilan waved him off.

"I've got to find Wisper. The Temujai will see her as valuable information. That will place her in a lot of danger, once they find out if they don't already know." Gilan said grimly. "I'm going now, I haven't got a second to lose."

 ***Imma line break***

 _Ok, short. I know. Also, I read the first chapter and realized it may've seemed like I was setting up Gilan and Wisper. I'm not. I really didn't mean to make it seem like it. Besides, Wisper is maybe fifteen and Gilan's maybe...I dunno, thirty? Also, this ignores most of what's going on in the books, so Halt and Will and Gilan and Horace, well, so the gang isn't really going off saving Clonmel and stuff. Also, if I misspelled any of the races of people/places please politely let me know in the reviews. Thanks for reading!_

 _~Wisper Ranger 26_


End file.
